


How did I fall for you

by Bluemoondreams



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prophecies and Loki, well no one said life as an immortal was easy, not when it means that the god of lies can save you all if he will tell the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part one

I wanted to write something dramatic and fluffy just because I could, fluff helps me relax and university is stressing me at the moment. Well man on man love warnings at the start, if you don’t like then please don’t read. I don’t own anything here. I have dyslexia but this has been through a spell checker so be nice about spelling and grammar I do my best I am only human after all. Oh I don’t have a beta I think I ate my last one, if you want to volunteer that would be nice but if you don’t then please don’t tell me to go find one.

How did I fall for you?

Part one:

Love he decided was a strange emotion, you could never tell when it was going to strike or where it might hide before showing itself at just the wrong moment. Loki had never seriously thought that he would fall in love; neither had the god of mischief ever considered the fact that when his whimsical heart chose to love, of all the people it could chose from it would decide on some on like him. But all the evidence pointed to the fact that this was indeed the case, he was in love with the biggest idiot on Asgard. Loki let out a sigh, this aggravating feeling had not been part of his plan, but the god had quickly discovered that his heart had no care of his plans. He had also found that these feelings wouldn’t go away no matter how hard he tried to ignore them. The raven haired immortal had even tried applying logic to his feelings in an attempt to if not get rid of them to at least arrange them into something which made sense of the emotions he had for the one he loved.

The trickster was trying very hard to hide his feelings, so far Loki knew he had been successful no one was aware of them...Well this was not entirely true there was one person who was well aware of his feelings and who they were for, this was Sigyn the only friend the god of mischief had on Asgard. It had not surprised Loki in the slightest when she had turned to him and told him he was in love and spoken the name of the one he loved. The goddess of faithfulness told the dark haired immortal that she had seen how his feelings were affecting him and promised him that she would not tell the secret of his heart. However it was not that promise which haunted Loki, it was her words after that. “One day you won’t be able to hide your love for him any more and then what will you do my friend?”

As much as Loki tried to dismiss her words as unlikely to come true he knew that Sigyn had a point, at some time he was going to accidently show what he felt, however the trickster was unwilling to confess the truth to Thor, he couldn’t help but feel that the thunder god would think he was lying or trying somehow to trick him. He wouldn’t have blamed the other immortal for such a reaction to his confession, but at the same time Loki was also made even more hesitant to confess he loved Thor when this was most likely to be his reaction.

The silver tongued god had yet another valid reason in his mind for his enforced silence on the love he now knew was hiding deep in his heart, this was that the fact that the raven haired immortal knew that the thunder god was in love with another, the one Thor loved was of cause the mortal woman Jane. With her being female Loki was fairly convinced that not only would the blonde immortal not believe his confession it would also be undesirable to him.

It was a month after this that a messenger came from the oracles, ever since they had prophesied Ragnarök there had been unease amongst the gods of Asgard when one of their white and silver clad messengers arrived today was no exception. The young woman politely bowed her head in greeting to Odin before speaking in a clear voice which seemed to fill the throne room. “King of the gods I come from the oracles with an important message to impart. Will you assemble all the god and goddess of Asgard so they might hear it?”

At the request for all the immortals to be present Odin knew that whatever she had to say was very important, he quickly dispatched messengers and it was not long before all of the gods of Asgard were present in the throne room to hear what the messenger had to say. Once she was sure that all were present the young woman began. “Long has it been known by the oracles that since they foretold of Ragnarök, that it has been hoped by the those of Asgard that someday there might be another way, however as is well known only if those involved changed could the future also change. Two weeks ago a silver and gold light spilt forth from the pool of futures and a great power shook the runes of fate. The great oracle stepped forward, she was surrounded by this power and the light and she told a new fate for the nine realms with these words; this light represents the joining of two souls in true and lasting love it can change the long foretold doom of Ragnarök. If the true love which resides in the heart of the trickster of Asgard can be revealed and returned fully then shall Asgard and the other realms be spared its fate. However if the true love of the one called Loki is not returned by the one who it belongs to then all shall not be well, for in denying the great and pure truth which has come from the trickster’s heart, Asgard and all of the nine realms will be denied the greatest king as well as the king who can save them all.”

There was silence in the throne room, slowly all eyes turned in the direction of the raven haired immortal and Loki felt highly uncomfortable under their scrutiny but refused to show it. Odin looked to the messenger. “Is this all?”

“Yes king of the gods.”

“Thank the oracles for me; at least we have some hope now.” The messenger nodded, she left quickly and quietly. Slowly the one eyed king of the gods turned his own gaze to the trickster of Asgard, he could see that Loki was very nervous but fighting not to show it. Odin could understand the other immortals reaction, a lot of weight had just unexpectedly fallen onto the shoulders of the dark haired god and it concerned his heart which was something the trickster of Asgard guarded well. As far as the king of the gods was aware he was not in love with any one, and if this was not the case, then Loki had done such a good job of hiding the fact that he was in love that finding out who this person was from him would most likely prove to be a enormous problem.

It was Volstagg who broke the stunned silence which up to now had hung over the throne room be exclaiming loudly. “LOKI! We are all relying on Loki to fall truly in love and tell the truth! Loki a King! We might as well just accept our doom now.”

Odin glared at him and then spoke angrily to the warrior. “Volstagg! Stop it. These words from the oracle are the first chance we have ever had to try and prevent Ragnarök. Loki please come and stand before me.” Reluctantly Loki did so, he was still keenly aware of all the eyes on him as he stood before the king. “You heard what the messenger said, something has obviously changed in your heart.”

The god of mischief looked at the floor, he refused to look up at Odin and did not speak, the king of the gods let out a deep sigh. “Loki, please you are not in trouble, but at least tell us truthfully if your heart belongs to someone.”

After a few moments Loki spoke in a quiet but clear voice. “Yes, there is someone in my heart.”

“That is good, are you willing to tell us who this person is?”

“No king of the gods, my adopted father, I cannot.”

The all father frowned at Loki for a moment, there had been a tone to the cannot in his sentence that spoke of this actually being the case. “I can tell you truly cannot my adopted son but can you tell us why this is the case?”

“He loves another, so even if I did confess my love it would not be returned, so you see once again they foretell our doom.”

“He...Loki, the one you love is male?” Odin asked needing to confirm this, the trickster gave a single nod, and the king of the gods spoke again. “You are sure they love another?”

“Yes, he has been in a relationship of long standing with a woman, therefore I concealed my love for him. I am sorry, to know the true love I carry for him in my heart could save all the worlds and at the same time that it cannot do so because it would not be returned pains me greatly.” As he spoke Loki looked up, his blue eyes met the single one of the all father and he knew that for once the raven haired god did not lie.

“Oh Loki.” He said softly with a sad smile on his face. “You have clearly carried the pain of an unrequieted love for a long time, it greaves me that you have not confided in me, yet I can understand why you have not. We have not been close for some time, this is my fault I should have tried harder to mend our relationship.”  


“We shall both have to try harder father... maybe someday if I can find a hope of the love I hold being returned I will tell him but for now, there is nothing I can do.”  


“Very well my son. I will push you no further. I trust that you will all leave Loki be on this subject, only time will tell if his love can be shown and returned. Therefore we would be foolish in the extreme to try and force him.”

With a bow to Odin, Loki left the throne room, no one was too surprised when Sigyn followed him out, the two were close friends, and if the god of mischief ever needed a friend it was at this time. The immortal residents of Asgard began to talk amongst themselves, trying to puzzle out who was the true love of Loki. They were all quiet sure that being his only friend the goddess of faithfulness would know the answer to this question, but just as equally they knew Sigyn would never tell them such an important secret unless it were vital that she do so. Odin sat back in his throne his eye straying over the gods present trying himself to puzzle out who Loki had been talking about, it was times like this he missed his wife more than he could say Frigg would have known exactly how to help the trickster and how to talk to him about all of this. 

Slowly Thor came up the steps to stand beside his father and addressed him in quiet tones. “Do you know who it is father?”

“No my son I wish I did, but Loki is correct if they love another at this time then it would be unwise to revel what he feels.”

Thor nodded in silent agreement; he couldn’t help but wonder who it was that Loki truly loved whoever they were it would have to be someone very special. It had surprised the thunder god to discover that the raven haired immortal was truly in love but the oracles did not lie. Thor was sure it must have to hurt a lot to be in love with someone who not only loved someone else but loved another who was female, he was sure that Loki must have so little hope of his love being returned. The thunder god wanted nothing more than to be able to assist the other immortal with his problem but Thor was unsure that the trickster would appreciate his support. Still the blonde prince of Asgard couldn’t help but feel he should at least offer his aid in this delicate situation. This decided Thor stepped down from the dais, quietly the thunder god left the throne room unnoticed, he set off to the rooms of the trickster. When he got there Thor knocked on the door and waited. “Who is it?” Asked Loki from inside.

“It’s Thor can I come in?”

“Yes.”

The blonde immortal went in, he found Sigyn and Loki settled on the carpet before the fire, Thor crossed the room he settled down with them. “Look I know you probably don’t want my help with all of this, but I want to offer it any way Loki.”

Slowly Loki looked at the other god. “Thank you Thor, if you can help I will let you know. Would you like to join us in a game of chess?” 

“But I can’t play well and it’s for two players.”

Sigyn smiled gently. “How about this I’ll help you play Loki.”

Thor gave the goddess a large grin. “Thank you.”

So they settled down to play chess, after this Thor being in company with Loki and Sigyn became a more common sight. The other immortals quickly noticed this fact but no one felt it wise to comment on their situation. Most of them put it down to the thunder god just trying to be helpful to the other immortal while he puzzled out what to do with his feelings and the prophecy which now held the god of mischief at its centre.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two:

As time passed and Loki found himself spending more time with Thor than he had since their childhood, this increased exposure to the thunder god’s presence was making it harder and harder for the dark haired immortal to suppress his feeling for the other immortal. Yet, try more intensely to repress his emotions pertaining to Thor Loki did, he knew he had to as the golden prince of Asgard was still very much in love with Jane. This however did not mean that there had not been a few times when Loki had come very close to spilling his secret to the thunder god.

When Jane next came to pay a two month visit to Asgard Loki quickly became aware of the fact that the mortal lady knew from Thor all about the oracles words concerning him. She had been very sympathetic towards Loki’s plight and he had surprised her at the time by smiling at her and saying very sadly. “We cannot help who we love, but why must it hurt me so very much to love him as I do?” Since he had spoken these words Jane had treated him kindly and with a great deal more respect then she use to.

It was during this stretch of time that Thor and the other gods of Asgard had noticed changes occurring in Loki, they were extremely hard to miss he was calmer, although the silver tongued god still did his job, he knew when it was time to stop with his tricks and there was a definite kindness to the immortal which showed through occasionally now. It was also noted that Loki’s darkness, his desires for Asgard’s throne or ruin had been completely burnt away by the light of the true love inside him which shone though the trickster like a beacon. 

However along with all the good changes there also came some which were quite the opposite, there were times when the trickster could be extremely sad, and withdrawn his thoughts obviously on the one he loved but still had not confessed to. The pain Loki felt at being unable to show the love he now held for this man was sometimes so clearly obvious in him that it took the breath away of anyone who was a witness to its presence in him.

It was one warm summer night after the recent two month visit from Jane that Thor found the god of mischief during one of these sadder times. Loki stood in the castle garden staring up at the moon, the prince of Asgard could quiet clearly see that there were tears on his pale cheeks. “Loki...?” Thor questioned softly and slowly the trickster turned to face the other immortal. The expression on his face was one of heart breaking pain and Thor could tell that for the moment at least everything had become too much for Loki to endure alone. 

Without even thinking about it the thunder god quickly crossed the garden, he went to the side of Loki gently he took both the slender gods shoulders in his strong hands and looked into those pain filled brilliant blue eyes, sympathy for the tricksters plight showed in his own eyes. “Oh Loki...” He said softly once more, before gently drawing the other immortal to him, the raven haired god didn’t even resist the prince instead he wrapped his arms round Thor’s broad back, berried his dark haired head in the other immortals shoulder and let out heart wrenching sobs.

For once in his long immortal life Thor felt completely powerless, for all his strength there was very little he could do to ease the pain that the dark haired god felt. Still this did not mean he would not try to help at least dull the ache which the silver tongued immortal felt, gently the prince put one arm round Loki’s waist, while he raised his free hand to very gently stroke the tricksters ebony hair, while making soothing noises the whole time. “Oh Loki...” Thor said again, as he continued to hold and comfort the other immortal until his sobs subsided. When they finally completely stopped Thor gently eased the silver tongued god from him, their blue eyed gazes met and Loki tried to smile at him but failed miserably.

As the pale god began to shiver in his arms from the release of all his pent up emotions, Thor made another very quick decision he swept Loki off of his feet and into his arms. Though the trickster took a deep breath from the surprise of being thus lifted he did not fight or object as the other god carried him inside. In silence Thor carried the still shaking Loki through the moon lit corridors of the castle making his way to the rooms of the trickster. 

When he entered Loki’s rooms the thunder god went straight to where he knew the ebony haired immortals bedroom was. Carefully Thor lowered Loki onto his bed and went to the fire place it took him only a few moments to stir the fire back into life. When this was done the blonde prince returned to the bed which the trickster was now sitting on the edge of, carefully Thor settled next to him and then asked the question which had been on his mind since he had found the pale god crying. “How long has this been going on Loki?”

“I’d say almost every night for about a month now.” He confessed quietly.

“Why didn’t you tell someone?” Thor asked him a hurt tone to his voice.

“I didn’t want to bother anyone and there isn’t anything to be done about it. My heart just hurts all the time, watching them together it’s so painful for me and there have been times I’ve thought about...” Loki didn’t finish the sentence but then he didn’t need to the implications of what he did not say were very clear to the prince.

Thor quickly turned to face the other god he roughly grabbed both shoulders of the trickster, held them tightly and turned Loki forcefully so that the raven haired immortal was facing him, Thor quickly noticed that the trickster’s eyes were firmly fixed on the bed’s coverings and not on him. “Look at me Loki!” The prince told him sternly and slowly he did as the other god told him. “You are not going to do something stupid because of this man of yours do you hear me! I will not let you die and take away the only hope the nine realms have of salvation!” Thor spoke with anger, then slowly his face and voice softened and he spoke once more to the pale immortal. “I don’t want to lose you, I could not endure that.”

At those words Loki smiled slowly but sadly at the prince of Asgard before at least attempting to be his old self a little by saying jokingly. “Well I am glad to know someone would miss me around here.”

“Miss you, I’d march down to your daughters realm and demand you back!” Thor told him with a large smile appearing on his handsome face as he realised that the raven haired immortal was making an effort to lighten the situation they now found themselves in.

The smile on the princes face grew as the trickster let out the first laugh the thunder god had heard from him for a long while. “Somehow I can picture you doing just that.”

“For you, yes I would.” Thor said seriously, their eyes met again; there was a short silence as both of them took in how serious the thunder god was when he said those words. Eventually the blonde immortal spoke to the trickster once more. “I’ll stay with you tonight; you shouldn’t be alone after all that.”

“Fine I know how stubborn you can be when you make your mind up about something, so you can stay. You are welcome to share my bed for tonight I know I can trust you not to do anything untoward to me during our rest.” So sure enough the two gods ended up sharing the one bed for the night. 

When Thor woke in the morning he felt strangely safe and content these were not feelings he was use to upon waking and their presence in him at this time puzzled him. It took the blonde prince a moment to remember that he was in bed with Loki and what had gone on the night before. As he became more conscious of himself the thunder god became aware of pale immortal’s warm top naked form pressed against his back and the trickster’s arm under his and curled gently round his waist with his hand fanned out over his stomach. 

As the blonde immortal lay there a little embarrassed by their position and thinking that Loki was probably trying to have a little fun at his expense Thor suddenly became aware of the soft even breaths of the other god against his neck, this made him realise that Loki was still fast asleep and therefore completely unaware of their current position. It was because of these facts Thor knew that the way the god of mischief was holding him was no trick or attempt at mischief on Loki’s part. Even if their position did make him a little uncomfortable and flustered, after what the trickster had been through last night the prince of Asgard was extremely reluctant to wake him from what appeared to be a very peaceful sleep just to make Loki let go of him.

It was two hours before Thor felt the god behind him begin to wake, as Loki’s hand and arm began to retreat from round him and the blonde immortal had to fight with the sudden strange overwhelming urge to pull the tricksters arm back into position. Then as the weight and heat of the other god against his back moved away Thor suddenly felt very cold and those wonderful warm feelings of contentment and safety also dwindled in him. After a few moments of silence the thunder god rolled over to face the other immortal, Loki blinked sleepily at him for a small amount of time before he smiled at Thor gently and then spoke to the blonde prince. “Good morning Thor, thank you for staying with me last night you were right I defiantly needed the company.”

“You’re welcome, if you start to feel like that again, please come to me or Sigyn don’t keep trying to deal with all these emotions on your own.”

“I will.” Loki told him sincerely and taking the other immortal at his word Thor gave him a smile and a single nod of approval.

With a small yawn and a stretch Loki rose from bed, now alone in the tricksters bed Thor felt strangely cold and bereft, these feelings cause the prince to also quickly get up. In silence the two immortals dressed and prepared for the day ahead, they both had their thoughts on the other not that either of them were aware of this particular fact though.


	3. Part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this part so many times...I think it's there now.

Part three:

Loki couldn’t help but hold the memory of spending the night with Thor close to his heart, though nothing romantic had happened between them during this time it gave the god of mischief a small amount of hope. The trickster found that he couldn’t help but hope that perhaps his love for the blonde prince was not as doomed to failure as till now he had though it to be.

Thor however was finding his own reaction to his night spent in Loki’s bed deeply confusing. The reason for his confusion was that ever since that night the thunder god found it all most impossible to get to sleep in his own bed. Even when he tried spending the night with Jane this did not solve the problem and lying in bed holding her body close to him also somehow felt wrong. The prince of Asgard yearned with all of his being for the feelings that being in bed with Loki had given him but which the blonde god could not seem to find with the mortal lady he thought he loved.

It was now a month after Thor spent the night in Loki’s bed and he was having yet another bad night, it was gone midnight and the blue eyes of the prince popped open once again. With an aggravated sigh Thor threw back the bed covers, he sat up in bed and stared into the fire for a few moments before deciding that maybe he should try going to Loki and seeing if sleeping next to him would help with his issue.

This determined the thunder god rose from bed, he threw on a shirt before making his way through the castle to the doors of the tricksters quarters, once there the prince politely knocked on the door. As he did this there was part of him which was beginning to think that in the middle of the night this was probably not the smartest idea he had ever had, however there was another part of him which reasoned quite sensibly that it was a bit late to worry about that fact now.

A few moments passed, the door opened slowly to reveal a sleepy Loki, the god of mischief blinked at the other god drowsily and suddenly Thor found himself thinking the silver tongued god absolutely adorable like this, quickly the blonde immortal pushed that feeling aside and spoke to Loki a sheepish expression on his face. “Do you mind if I spend the night with you again?”

“Hmm...No...” Loki opened the door wider and moved away from the entrance, quickly Thor stepped inside, he shut the door behind him and followed the other god to his bedroom very grateful that the trickster had been to sleepy to ask any embracing questions of him.

Once they were inside the bedroom Thor hastily threw off his shirt, letting it fall onto the floor before climbing quickly into the bed next to Loki. The god of mischief swiftly went back to sleep, however by just laying beside him the blonde prince already felt more relaxed than he had for days but the thunder god was still yet to find sleep. Then fast asleep Loki rolled over towards him, Thor watched spell bound as the raven haired immortal nuzzled into his shoulder and then moved one slowly arm round his waist. It was as if his body had been waiting for that to happen as the prince felt sudden tiredness sweep through him and quickly the thunder god fell into a deep peaceful sleep for the first time in a month.

This time it was Loki who woke first out of the pair, he became aware of a strong hand over his and a warmth in the bed next to him. Slowly the memories returned of Thor coming to his room last night and asking to share his bed and as soon as the trickster remembered this his blue eyes shot open. Sure enough the one he loved lay within his arms, his hand holding the hand of the arm Loki had put round him in his sleep last night firmly in place on his tummy. The raven haired god smiled gently at the god still fast asleep in his bed, carefully he tried to move his arm, but this was met with a small noise of discontent from Thor and a tightening of the grip he had on the trickster’s hand.

At this reaction to him simply trying to shift his hand from where it currently rested on the other immortal Loki decided to forgo moving his hand, instead he stayed in bed laying beside Thor watching him sleep. As the dark haired god watched the one he loved sleeping a content smile turned the mouth of the trickster up and the light of happiness which had been missing from the gods blue eyes for a long time was now shining in them clear and true once more. Without thinking about it Loki moved his free hand up between them and began to stroke the hair back from Thor’s face in an affectionate way, he smiled widely as in his slumber the blonde god let out a contented murmur and leant into his hand.

As Thor woke he became aware of several things all at once, the first being that this was the first decent night’s sleep he’d managed since spending the first night in Loki’s bed, he then noticed those feelings were back, the safety and contentment. The thunder god could feel the arm of the trickster across him, but was just aware of his own hand holding him in place, he was also conscious of the hand of the other god gently stroking his hair and Loki’s warmth alongside him. Instead of this situation making him embraced as Thor had expected it too after last time, a strange new sense of correctness began to grow inside him.

Slowly he opened his eyes half expecting Loki to be watching him with any number of negative emotions, but the expression on his face was completely different from that. The trickster was smiling at him gently, his eyes, Thor couldn’t quite get over the light in his eyes it had been such a long time since he had seen Loki so truly happy. Their blue eyes met and the instant this happened the god of mischief’s hand stopped stroking the prince’s hair. “Don’t stop Loki.” Thor told him gently, not even thinking to rationalise the reason he didn’t want him to stop.

With a single nod the raven haired immortal began to stroke the other god’s golden hair once more, the prince let out a contented sigh and lent into his hand. “I like that, no that is not entirely true I like being in bed with you Loki, does that sound strange?”

“No, I like having you here, it makes me feel wonderful inside.”

“I couldn’t sleep, I haven’t been able to since we spent that night together a month ago, it just doesn’t feel the same...”

“Oh?” Loki asked the interest as to Thor’s reasons for this problem was unmistakable in his tone of voice.

Before he began to speak Thor closed his eyes for a few moments before opening the again and letting the thoughts surface from him any way they wanted to. “Yes, it’s strange even when I tried spending the night in Jane’s bed I couldn’t sleep, yet as soon as I was in bed with you I could sleep. When I’m here lying next to you I feel things I never have with a bed partner before, I feel safe, content, warm and...and...loved...wait... Loki...Do you? Am I?”

The bright blue eyes of the god of mischief darted away from Thor quickly, and although from this action on the part of the trickster the prince knew he was correct but still for some reason he needed to hear it confirmed by Loki. Thor raised his hand from where it sat over the other immortals, caught hold of his chin and forcibly turned his face back towards him. “Loki...Please am I what I think I am?”

“What do you think you are?” The silver tongued immortal asked trying to avoid the question he knew Thor was asking him.

The thunder god glared at the other god and then spoke. “Loki do not try to play word games with me, you know what I ask.”

“Really how can I know when you ask me nothing?”

Thor let out a huff of aggravation. “Fine, since you are going to be difficult about this I shall have to ask the question in a direct way. Am I your true love?”

There was silence for a long moment, the prince of Asgard watched Loki closely, he could see that the god of mischief was unsure what to say and worried about the repercussions of his answer to that question, so Thor decided to ease his way a little. “I promise Loki that no matter the answer I will not hate you.”

It was a few silent moments longer before the trickster finally answered his question. “Yes Thor you are my true love.”

Despite his suspicions having Loki confirm them filled Thor with wonder, suddenly everything made sense. It was easy to see now why the god of mischief had been without hope and in so much pain, after all he had been parading Jane and their love around in front of him this whole time. There were many things which crowded in his mind to be said, but the memory of the oracles words that if Loki’s love was rejected then Asgard would be denied its greatest king came to the forefront of his mind. All at once those words made sense to the thunder god, they had not been talking about Loki but the one he would chose to love. They would be the greatest king of Asgard because the trickster would love, protect and support that person and if he as prince of Asgard were that person then it made the most sense of all, peoples of other worlds would be reluctant to fight with him if it meant gaining Loki’s wrath as well as his own.

Thor was well aware that he needed to say something to the raven haired god lying beside him. “This is not a rejection I want to make sure you are aware of that. I need to think about this, all of it the way you make me feel, what I feel in return and what I am going to tell Jane if I chose you. Do you understand Loki?”

“Yes, I do not see that as a rejection but a reasonable request considering the difficult situation you now find yourself in due to my feelings for you. May I make a request of you before you go?”

“You may ask I cannot say if I will grant it.”

Loki nodded his head once in understanding of these words before he spoke. “Would you be willing to let me kiss you just this once?”

Thor blinked rapidly at the pale god; he had not been expecting that for a request, but the prince had to admit now Loki had suggested it he was extremely curious to see what it would feel like to kiss the other immortal. “Yes you may.”

With a small smile on his face Loki lent forward, he gently placed his lips to Thor’s in a chaste kiss, however the golden haired prince found that he was unsatisfied by this simple kiss, quickly he placed his hand to the back of the head of the trickster, before deepening the kiss. This caused a small moan to rise form Loki, this exquisite noise sent spikes of pleasure travelling through the thunder god. Soon the raven haired immortal was kissing Thor with just as much force as the prince was using, the two battling for dominance in the kiss. 

They kept on battling like this for some time, eventually slowing down, it was the blonde haired immortal who pulled back first, he looked at the pale face of the other god his eyes closed and mouth still parted and wanted to kiss him all over again. Extremely slowly Loki opened his bright blue eyes; he smiled widely at Thor before leaning in and whispering to his ear gently. “Looks like I finally received the kiss I asked you for on the day of your ascension to the position of heir to the throne of Asgard.”

The trickster began to untangle himself from Thor, who was laying there staring at him in shock, as his mind tryed to deal with the fact what he had thought had been a joke all those years ago had not been one at all. “Loki...” He eventually managed to choke out.

“Yes Thor?”

“You wanted to kiss me then? Is that when you fell in love with me?”

“No I’d been in love with you long before that and yes I wanted to kiss you even then.”

“Then why, why did you do all those terrible things?”

Loki sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes lost in thought he began to speak. “There were many reasons Thor but they all revolved around you and my hidden and at the time unknown desires for you to be my own. I felt you were well out of my reach, a prince and although I’m one too, I am a prince of a conquered people. I am a small weakling an unwanted child of my people, so unlike you the blessed golden prince of Asgard. You could have any one you wanted and did regularly; you were not above throwing that fact in my face whenever you could, this hurt me greatly so I sort to hurt you back just as much, if I knew that you wanted something or someone I made sure that I took it first. I constantly wanted to prove I was just as good as you, I sought to have your attention purely focused on me, but when I felt despite my efforts these things would not been seen, I set out to destroy myself as you thought of me, hoping that if I did you’d let me go or throw me out so that I could go and die some were quietly but you being the stubborn god you are wouldn’t release me despite what I had done.”

“No Loki, for some reason I could never let you go, at the time it was because you were my brother, even now you are still some one I want to call my friend... and now I know you may be even more than that, you and I could be soul bound, two who share true and eternal love. I had never considered it a possibility because we were raised as brothers but now I must and wish to consider this idea.”

“All you say is indeed true and I shall give you as much time as I can to come to a conclusion as to how you feel about me and my confession such as it was.” Loki said as he rose from the edge of the bed and began to get ready for the day ahead, Thor was not long behind him and when the thunder god finally left the rooms of the trickster it was with many things on his mind to think about, numerous emotions to come to an understanding of and with one very important question to answer, was it Loki he had always truly loved and wanted to be his? And if this was in fact the case then why hadn’t he noticed this fact much sooner?


	4. part four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written and rewritten this chapter over and over. I'm still not compleatly happy with it, but this I think is as good as it is gonig to get.

Part four:

I took Thor twelve days to analyse his feelings for Loki, it was an odd thing to have to admit to himself that he had been in love with the god he had at one time considered to be his brother for a long time. At the time he had constantly been convincing himself that his feelings for the trickster were anything but what they truly were love...It explained why when he thought Loki dead it had been such a painful experience for him. The prince also now understood why he had constantly thrown his conquests in Loki’s face he had liked to see that the silver tongued god was jealous of those women, it had made him feel desired by the other immortal. 

After all this thinking and self confession there was only one question left on his mind and that was did he truly love Loki? He loved him yes but true love? Of this Thor was not so sure, after all how did you know you truly loved some one? This was a question which the blonde immortal could find no satisfactory answer to at this time so he set it aside for now for later contemplation and settled down to make some decisions on where to go from this point.

The thunder god decided that now he was sure that his heart had always in some way belonged to the god of mischief and more to the point still did, the honourable thing to do was to part from his relationship with Jane. Thor had no wish to cause Jane, Loki or himself any more pain by continuing with a relationship which he could not give his full heart to and was essentially dishonest. 

With all of this now settled on the prince of Asgard went to see Jane, it took him a several days and a lot of stumbling to explain the situation but eventually he managed it. Though the mortal lady was upset to be losing him, she respected him for telling her the truth rather than just leaving her to wonder and worry as to why he had stopped coming to see her. “Thor if you love Loki and you are the one who is his true love, then I wish you joy. I know from what you told me that this love of his is the one truth of that lying devil and the only hope we all have.”

“Thank you Jane and I am sorry that things could not have been some how different. But to lie to you would cause us both more pain in the long run. I want you to know, I did care, I did feel some love for you. I am grateful I was able to know you and have you beside me when Loki was gone. Know this also I respect and aster you Jane now more than ever.” The thunder god said to her gratefully but seriously.

The lady smiled at him, she gave Thor a quick hug, she was truly grateful for his honesty with her but she was sad at the same time. “I am glad you told me the truth, I am glad to know you felt something for me but you should go now.” Jane released Thor from her embrace and she watched him walk away. Her heart was sore, but she knew that now the blonde haired prince had returned home she could morn her loss in peace without making him feel guilty for doing what he clearly needed and wanted to do.

When Thor returned to Asgard it was to find the palace in an uproar, with a feeling of dread growing inside him the blonde immortal went in search of Sigyn. He located the goddess of faithfulness with Sif and the warriors three; they were all in deep discussion. “I leave for a short while and chaos erupts in my absence I see. What has happened?” Thor asked them drawing their attention instantly.

“Thor your back!” Sif exclaimed with relief and happiness clear in her voice.

It was Sigyn however who gave Thor the answer to his question. “A Fay prince has taken Loki.” 

“WHAT?” As he yelled dark clouds began to gather outside. “HOW?”

“We believe he slipped something into Loki’s food at the feast being held to honour their visit. The prince then offered to help Loki back to his rooms claiming that the drink had obviously been too much for Loki but he did not return him to his rooms instead the prince spirited him away.” The goddess explained to the clearly angry thunder god.

Thor gave her a confused frown. “But Loki doesn’t ever consume alcohol at feasts he hates to lose his wits to it.”

“That’s what I said when Sif told me what the Fay prince Liten said.” Sigyn told the golden prince in return.

Thor frowned with consecration when the brown haired goddess of faithfulness mentioned the Fay prince’s name. “Liten...That name, were do I know that name from?”

“Perhaps you know it because last time he was here Liten perused Loki with such a single minded determination, that you had to beat some sense into him quiet literally when he would not take Loki’s no to his perusal for an answer.”

“Ah yes now I remember him, blonde skinny fellow with purple eyes. It would seem I shall have to beat some more sense into him. No one takes Loki unless he wants them to and since drugs were involved I highly doubt Loki wanted to go. I am not about to let anyone else make a claim on his heart, it is mine.” Thor said in low tones gripping his hammer hard he addressed those around him again. “Will you all come with me I am sure I can use each of your skills in this situation.”

Instantly Sif and the warriors agreed to his request, slowly Sigyn looked at him to find that the thunder god was staring back at her and as she realised this the goddesses’ eyes filled with surprise and wonder. “You want me to come with you too?”

“Yes I want you to come with us as well Sigyn you are an extremely powerful mage and a good healer so I am sure you can be of assistance to us in our rescue of Loki.”

“Please lady Sigyn.” Sif said to the brown haired goddess gently.

“Alright, as long as you are sure I will be of help I will go.” So it was that they set off together to rescue Loki.

It did not take long for them to get to the home world of the Fay prince, as soon as the other Fay noticed them and their anger they quickly made way for the Asgardians. Many of them were extremely prompt to point them in the direction of Liten when asked by the obviously enraged thunder god as to his location. Thor with the rest of the party close behind him hastily made their way to were the Fay prince was keeping Loki captive. The Asgardians did not find their battles with the defenders of the palace particularly strenuous especially with the blonde prince being in such a black mood.

When they reached the throne room of the Fay palace the king was on his throne with Liten standing before him, on his knees with his hands behind him next to the fair haired prince was Loki, the Asgardians were quiet clearly able to see that the silver tongued god’s neck and wrists were manacled and between them ran chains. The dark haired god did not ware his usual clothes instead he was now attired in skin tight green trousers, he was top naked, over this was a see through gauzy shimmering long green robe which was pooled on the floor round Loki. 

The blonde haired Fay king’s eyes were wide, he was very pale, he clearly knew that Loki being here like this was going to mean a lot of trouble and from his next words it was easy to ascertain that his son’s explanation for his actions had not satisfied the king. “You’re stupidity in taking Loki like this will bring the wrath of Asgardians down on us all you foolish boy!”

“It is a bit too late for that warning!” Thor growled out loudly, his grip on his hammer was extremely tight, the princes blue eyes were fixed on Loki and his anger at the sight of the one Thor loved like this was radiating from the thunder god in palpable waves.

Liten turned to them, he held the end of a chain leash which clearly ran to the maniacal on Loki’s neck and he gave the thunder god a look of contempt. “What are you doing here?”

“I came here for Loki.”

“He is mine, you cannot have him can he pet?” Liten asked Loki who was still facing forward on his knees.

“No master.” The silver tongued god answered in an emotionless voice.

The Fay prince smiled down at Loki and then spoke to him. “Turn to face the guests but stay on your knees pet.” Slowly he obeyed, when the god of mischief had fully turned round, he looked up form where he was kneeling and the empty black circles which should have been his blue eyes fell on them. The sight of Loki’s eyes like this had Sigyn and Thor narrowing their own eyes with anger, they both knew that the black eyes with no blue iris showing meant that Liten had only been able to control Loki by using an extremely powerful kind of magic.

“You will let Loki go now.” Thor said angrily, outside black storm clouds began to roll in, rumbles of thunder started to be heard and torrents of rain started to fall hammering onto the castle windows without mercy. All of this caused the rest of the Asgardians to look at each other, it was extremely rare for the thunder god to cause the weather to change without actually having to use his hammer to do so. They all knew that this reaction meant that Thor was extremely angry or upset, right at this moment the Asgardians were quiet willing to say he was probably both.

Liten gave Thor a rather unwise self satisfied smirk. “If you can get your precious Loki to break free of the spells which make him my obedient pet then you can take him home with you, if not then you will leave and he will stay mine with no more interference from Asgard.”

“Loki is not your pet!” The blonde immortal said angrily a flash of lightning flickered in the dark clouds outside mirroring his mood.

“Then go ahead, oh mighty thunder god do as you wish to try to free him but you will not be victorious in doing so.”

The prince of Asgard stalked over, he pushed the Fay away so hard that Liten ended up sprawled out on the floor slowly he came up growling at Thor. When he brought some magic to bare intending to use it on the thunder god quickly Sigyn, Sif and the warriors stepped between him and their prince. “I wouldn’t if I were you.” Sif said in a cold flat voice, realising they would kill him if he tried anything the Fay prince lets his magic dissipate.

Seeing what Liten had been about to do his father the king said quietly but commandingly. “You will not interfere any further my son you gave Prince Thor no limits on how long he could try nor how many times, now you will stand aside and allow him to try to free Loki from your spells.” 

Unaware of any of this Thor was looking down on the dark haired head of Loki his nerves were stretched thin and the prince was more worried about the trickster than he had ever been before in his whole long life. Carefully the blonde haired immortal lifted the chin of the silver tongued god; Thor stared down into the blank black eyes and felt a terrible pain deep inside him in the region of his heart. “Loki...Please...” As soon as he spoke these few words the thunder god could see something flicker into life deep in the vacant eyes, it gave Thor hope that the trickster could hear him in there some were.

“You have to try to fight it...You need to come back to us...I need you to come back.” As he spoke the prince watched the light come back as he spoke to the one he loved.

“Loki, I went to Midgard, I spoke to Jane. I told her the truth that I couldn’t stay with her or come to see her anymore because I wasn’t giving her my whole heart. I didn’t want to hurt her, you or myself, so I thought it best for all of us for me to part ways from her.” Thor was happy to see more light returning to Loki’s eyes, the blue irises starting to appear slightly at the very edges of the darkness.

With sudden inspiration the blonde haired immortal went round behind the god of mischief and then carefully pulled the trickster up onto his feat so he could see the storm outside the widow. Thor held him from behind so Loki could not go back down onto is knees as the magic of the spells wanted to make him, this was a strange yet at the same time very intimate embrace between the two. “You see that storm out there, that how angry I am that he took you, how worried and upset I am and also how much I care about you all rolled into one very bad storm Loki. I know that you know how rare it is for me to be able to make such storms happen.” It was at this exact moment that Thor noticed Loki’s hands started to twitch at his sides, Thor could feel the dark haired immortal trying to stand, the arms and legs twitching a little. This reaction to his pleased the prince as he knew it meant that the silver tongued god was now trying to regain control over his body.

“That’s it Loki you can do it.” Thor said gently as he carefully gathered the pale immortal up into his arms and settled on the floor with Loki positioned with great care in his lap. Thor placed his dark haired head against his shoulder and gently turned the other immortal’s face to look at him. Once they were both settled the Asgardian prince looked down into the trickster’s eyes to find more of the blue had returned to them.

“I love you Loki.” He said softly without much thought and a slight sigh to his words.

Thor blinked twice with surprise becoming aware of the fact that he had just said he loved Loki aloud. Slowly the thunder god raised one hand to his chest and he placed it to where his heart was under the skin, right now after those words he felt contentment and peace inside himself. “I love you...” Thor said again with astonishment at his realisation, evident in his voice and his eyes were staring across the room into space. 

Slowly but surely the thunder god’s sky blue eyes came down to meet the almost now completely blue eyes of Loki. An expression of realisation spreading over Thor’s face and his mouth forming an o of surprise and comprehension for a moment before the blonde prince spoke again to the god in his lap. “I love you Loki, I truly do.” As Thor spoke those words a slow smile turned up the lips of the dark haired immortal, and the prince smiled back. 

The thunder god carefully moved them both so that he could kiss Loki, as their lips met the eyes of the god of mischief cleared completely of the darkness returning them to normal. The trickster blinked once, then he slowly brought his arms up to curl round Thor’s back and began to kiss him back. They were both aware of the bright gold and silver light around them, that it was changing what they wore but neither of them was particularly interested in what was happening or the voice which spoke softly but clearly round them. “The true love of the trickster’s heart is returned, his truth is found, Asgard will be given its greatest king’s in these two men and the nine realms will now be spared its former fate.” As this voice spoke a sudden realisation struck Sigyn, that because they were both men they would both be king of Asgard. This meant that when the prophecy had said one great king, it hadn’t meant one person but one kingship one combined rule which would be one day called the time of the great king.

As the light round the pair very slowly cleared and the voice vanished, the Fay king let out a gasp of shock at the sight which now came into view. Sigyn bowed too them slightly this action was followed by Sif and the warriors three who also bowed to the couple before them. Thor’s hair was now longer to his waist, he was dressed all in gold armour with silver swirling patterns on the arm guards and shoulder pieces. His dark trousers were also golden; however the thunder god still retained the same red cloak. In his arms Loki was also transformed, his long hair ran to his waist, his once dark black cloths were all silver with edgings to the cloths of green. Loki’s long, flowing green cloak was now held firmly in place by silver shoulder pieces decorated with a golden pattern. On his arms there were now so silver arm guards also with the golden pattern as the shoulders, however despite all the changes the trickster still wore the same golden neck peace he had always worn.

Slowly Thor stood with Loki still in his arms and held close to him, the trickster knew better at this time than to argue with the other god carrying him as he was weak from the magic used on him and the blonde was still clearly agitate from all these events. So instead of arguing Loki settled his head against the shoulder of his true love and let out a sleepy sigh. The thunder god looked down at the dark haired immortal in his arms. “Rest Loki, we are going home.” With a small nod the trickster complied, his blue eyes closed as he fell asleep against his true love. 

Once Thor was happy Loki was completely asleep the thunder god turned his attention back to the Fay king and father of Liten. “You will make sure your son is punished appropriately for his actions against my true love and there for my soul mate?”

“I shall.” The king assured him with all seriousness.

“Good. If I find you do not do so then I will come back to do it for you.” With that promise and threat delivered Thor turned and with the other Asgardians behind him quickly left the castle, they returned home to Asgard. Once they had arrived home they all knew that one Loki was fully recovered there would be much to be done because of all revelations which had occurred during this journey to the realm of the Fay.


	5. part five

Part five:

Loki slept for a full three days, and although the healers and Sigyn did not seem overly concerned by this elongated rest Thor was. His concerned state meant that when he was not sitting beside the trickster’s bed watching him worriedly, that the thunder god spent a lot of time going off to spar with Sif and the warriors three in order to release his anxiety over the state of his true love. It was on the fourth day that Loki’s blue eyes finally opened; slowly he focused on his surroundings the silver tongued god relaxed as he recognized his own room. Noticing he was finally awake Sigyn gently took one of the gods of mischief’s hands in hers, as he felt his hand being taken Loki turned his blue eyes onto the goddess and as soon as he noticed it was his old friend his blue eyes lit up and he smiled widely at her. “How do you feel?” She asked the raven haired immortal gently.

“I’ve been better but I have also been a lot worse.” He said with a rueful smile for the goddess.

“Thor will be glad to know you are awake he has been worrying about you.” Sigyn smiled and then spoke again her eyes sparkling with humour. “In fact I was beginning to think of dubbing him the god of concern, he’s been so worried.”

Loki let out a small laugh before he said. “Well then you had best send for him.”

With a smile Sigyn did so, and while they were waiting the brown haired goddesses helped the god of mischief to sit up in bed. It did not surprise them when only a short while after Sigyn’s summons Thor came quite literally bounding into the room, his eyes instantly fastened onto Loki. As soon as their blue eyes met the trickster held his hands out to the blonde immortal, quickly Thor went over to the bed he took both of Loki’s hands in his and smiled down at the other god. The relief at finding the raven haired immortal awake and alright was clearly evident in Thor’s blue eyes. The pale immortal gave the princes’ hands a comforting squeeze, and smiled up at the one he loved. “Thank you for coming to save me Thor.” 

“You are welcome, do you remember much of what happened?”

“Yes, I remember it all, we have a lot to talk about once I am better.”

Thor gave him a nod. “Yes we do but you should probably be resting right now.”

“Probably, you’ll come see me again though yes?”

“Of cause I shall.”

“Good, I shall look forward to it.” Loki said, already growing tired, with one last smile for his trickster Thor left him to his rest. 

It would be another week before Loki was fully recovered, over this time the trickster had made plans with Sigyn for a romantic interlude between himself and the one he loved. Now he was completely well once more the dark haired god was determined to put what he had been planning with his friend into action.

When Thor returned to his room to find one afternoon it was to find a note propped up on the table before him, it had his name on it in the unmistakable hand writing of Loki. Smiling to himself the thunder god unfolded the two pieces of paper and read the contents of the note. “Thor, there is something I wish to talk to you about, something I wish to say, so follow the clues and you will find me. Loki.” The prince shook his head the smile on his face growing trust the one he loved to do something like this. Thor then turned his attention to the clue which said. “To find the second clue go to the house of the four legged apple lovers.” This clue the thunder god did not find very hard to work out and he was glad that Loki was not trying to make this too hard for him.

The blonde immortal set off to the stables, he quickly found the second clue where they stored the apples for the horses. Thor opened this second clue. “Now to reach the third clue you must go to nature’s crystal clear mirror.” This one took the prince a little longer to figure out, but soon he was heading away from the stables to the lake in the garden.

The third clue was on a stone bench beside the lake, it was being held down by a strategically placed rock Thor carefully freed the clue and then read it. “This is your last clue, come and find me in the place which is shelter amongst the garden green.” The thunder god took a moment to consider this clue before turning and walking to the place in the garden where he knew that there was a stone garden shelter.

Sure enough as he turned the corner to walk up the short path towards it, Loki was standing just outside it waiting for him, the pair smiled at each other and when Thor was close enough to him, the god of mischief spoke. “Did you have fun with my clues?”

“Yes, I did, I find that I like it when you show the side of you which is joy and fun like this.”

“Good I am glad. We have much to talk about, I thought we could sit here enjoy a private meal together and discuss things.”

“That sounds like a fine idea Loki.” Thor agreed, together the two immortals entered, they settled down to the meal and they ate together talking on general subjects. Once their food was gone Loki and Thor sat across from each other in silence for a short while.

It was the trickster who eventually broke the silence. “I think that we need to talk about what we are going to do next after all we can hardly both sit on the throne.”

“I disagree.” This brisk comment from Thor caused Loki to raise both brows at him and the silver tongued immortal waited quietly for the thunder god to continue with what he was going to say. “I have no desire to take the throne, I have told my father that many times. I know now that you would make a much better king, you have the wisdom as well as the ability to play the game of politics in this time of peace and I do not, all I can seem to do is offend visitors. I am a blunt warrior I know how to defend the kingdom from physical attack, so if you think about it with our combined abilities we would make as the prophase stated a great king.”

“The people would not accept me as king, after all I am not Odin’s true son and I have done many terrible things.” Loki said with a deep sigh.

“Yes Loki they would, we have both been chosen by fate for this and the people would know that. Given time once they get to know you and see how well you rule, no we rule they will come to love you as much as I do.”

“I am not sure but I am willing to be swayed by your judgement, still it will not be easy.”

“No it will not but we are one king together. So we will always have each other to rely on and seek help from, which is more than most others have.” Thor said to him gently, he held a hand out to Loki, slowly the god of mischief took it, their fingers interwove without a thought. 

“Maybe you should just sit on the throne; I could be in the shadows more then and act as your adviser.” The trickster suggested to the other immortal.

Thor shook his head at him before saying with all sincerity. “No we do this together, I absolutely refuse to rule this kingdom without you Loki.”

“You are sure.”

“Yes, I am very sure. Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?”

“Well there is something...When do you think it’s best to get married...?”

Thor frowned with confusion. “What?”

“Is it best to get married in autumn, winter, summer or spring in your opinion?”

“Well with your colour now being silvers and greens I’d say spring or winter...spring might be best as it is more likely to be warmer then. Question though who are you thinking of marrying?”

“Well, that would be you...”

The blonde haired immortal stared at Loki in complete dumfounded shock, all words deserted the thunder god. Noticing his complete surprise Loki let out a defeated sigh, quickly the trickster stood, he walked to the entrance and as the silver tongued immortal stood between the pillars about to leave Thor finally found his voice. “Loki wait...” The trickster halted, standing where he was meant that all the golden king could see was a darkened shadow as he turned to look back at him. “Were you serious?”

“Of cause I am serious, I love you.”

“Then ask me properly.”

Loki took a deep breath and then spoke. “Will you marry me Thor?”

“Come back in here out of the suns glare so I can see your face and say that to me again Loki.”

Slowly the god of mischief did as he requested, he step forward into out of the bright light and back towards the other immortal. Their eyes met, the mouth of the trickster opened and closed a few times but nothing came out. With a noise of deep frustration, Loki turned and he fled, Thor however was not far behind him. It did not take long for the blonde immortal to catch hold of the arm of one he loved and pulled Loki to a halt. Once they were completely stationary and Thor was sure that his trickster would not try to flee again he carefully took hold of the god of mischief’s other arm and turned Loki to face him. Their blue eyes met for a second time, when Thor was sure he had the other god’s full attention the golden king moved one hand from an arm of the trickster, he placed his hand to one cheek and began to stroke it gently. “Say it again Loki please.”

Silence rained for a few moments, Thor waited quietly and patiently knowing that asking Loki to ask him this same question again was costing the silver tongued god dearly but the prince wanted to see the face of the one he loved as he asked him that question so very much. “I love you Thor, will you marry me?” Loki asked gently, his eyes were soft and his face bore the most loving smile, a smile which the thunder god hoped greatly to see on his face more often from now on.

“Yes, I will and since you have asked me that it makes you the king as only he can propose to the one he wishes to wed, they are not permitted to ask him.”

Loki let out a short laugh. “You don’t usually have a good mind for such facts but out of all the things to recall you happen to remember that one thing. We should be married as equals Thor, you said yourself we are king together.”

“This is so, but I shall always treasure the fact that you asked me Loki, thank you.”

“You are welcome. You know we haven’t really sealed our agreement.”

Thor raised both brows at him intrigued by this statement from the pale immortal. “What did you have in mind?”

With a grin Loki brought an arm up behind Thor grabbed the back of his head and then kissed him, the eyes of the thunder god popped wide for a moment before closing at the same time as Loki’s. The pair allowed themselves to become completely lost in the kiss, enjoying every single moment of it, until the need to breathe forced them apart.

“So now we are properly promised to each other Thor my love, is a spring wedding to your liking?”

“No, that would mean I would have to wait too many month to wed you, the end of next month is what I prefer for a date.”

The god of mischief couldn’t help but raise his brows at the desire he could hear clearly in Thor’s voice and feel against him. “You are anxious to wed me. This pleases me my love.”

Thor could not help the chuckle which escaped him or the blush which coloured his cheeks at the evident state of his desire for his love. “My trickster, my god of happiness and fun I love you so.”

So it was at the end of the next month Thor and Loki were wed, with all the pomp and ceremony that one would expect of two royals being married. Odin was happy after his long rule to step aside and give the throne to the two kings chosen to rule Asgard by fate. This was to be the first and only time two kings ruled Asgard at the same time, the reign of these two gods’ was long and peaceful; Loki and Thor were to remain in love for the rest of their existence. It was to no one’s surprise when eventually Loki being the shape shifter he was gave birth to one son and one daughter. The pair even died together, many said this was because their souls could not bear to be parted and that they had gone into Hel’s care together and would return from her realm together someday to be reborn as all gods were but unlike others they would be already bound together as soul mates and true loves. After their deaths just as had been foretold this pair of kings would eventually go down in history as the reign of the great king.


End file.
